Decadencia
by NecroOwney
Summary: Su propia soledad lo consumió por un momento, pero la angustia simplemente no se había podido apoderar verdaderamente de él, porque de forma extraña y bizarra a ojos de cualquiera, había encontrado soporte en uno de sus ex compañeros de secundaria Advertencias: OoC, tema fuerte, muerte de personaje, yaoi, AoKise, lemon.


En lugar de continuar con mi otro fic decidí hacer esta pequeña historia, mi lógica es completamente impresionante xD para el caso, recientemente volví a la escuela y el poder escribir es ahora más complicado porque debo buscar tiempo libre e inspiración, pero les traigo esta extraña obra la cual tenía pensada desde hace tiempo pero hasta ahora decidí escribir.

**Advertencias:** Temas 'pesados', OoC en su máxima expresión, muerte de personaje(s), AU muy extraño, yaoi (AoKise), un lemon no muy explícito, BDSM podría decirse, angustia y tragedia, los personajes no me pertenecen.

Una disculpa desde ahora, quizá debí categorizar esto como M.

* * *

Y así sucedía que otro día en su cotidiana y aburrida vida se veía arruinado… a su semana sin trabajo mentalmente le pudo agregar un día más, se encontraba exhausto de gastar su tiempo pensando situaciones de lo que habría sucedido sí al final él hubiera tomado la decisión de conservar su empleo, de no haber lanzado por un abismo lo que llego a ser su vida, pero trabajar sólo en papeleo dejo de ser lo suyo cuando comenzó a sufrir de migrañas, aparte ahora había perdido amigos y familia, y entre sus planes en realidad ya no se encontraba el recuperarlos, su propia soledad lo consumió por un momento, pero la angustia simplemente no se había podido apoderar verdaderamente de él, porque de forma extraña y bizarra a ojos de cualquiera, había encontrado soporte en uno de sus ex compañeros de secundaria, volver a jugar con él le había animado de sobremanera, escuchar a Kise decirle que aún practicaba para volverse su igual en el basket le hizo sonreír internamente, el poder ver una vez más su copia perfecta y encontrar un digno rival eran simplemente uno de los pocos placeres que había podido sentir antes de que su vida cayera de un acantilado, pensar en lo que había pasado momentáneamente le hizo notar lo erróneas que habían sido sus acciones posteriores.

Entró en una habitación que estaba ahora tapizada de miseria, la prisión que ahora guardaba celosamente a su primer y único amor, cuerdas en una cama que sostenían sus muñecas que ahora estaban cubiertas por marcas rojas y moradas su piel nívea ahora lucía lastimada, cubierta de moretones, marcas y sangre, el brillo de sus ojos ámbar se había perdido aunque esos opacos ojos no se cruzaron con los de Aomine, su cabeza se encontraba inclinada con la vista hacia abajo, mostrando cansancio que el moreno considero resignación, tomó fuertemente al otro del cabello para levantar su cara y entonces plantarle un brusco beso bañado de desesperación, ignorando el exterior desde el primer tacto con él, beso que le llevo a colocarse sobre el rubio y sostener su barbilla para levantar su rostro, una de sus manos comenzó ahora a deslizarse sobre la tersa piel del chico, pudiendo sentir cada centímetro de él hasta que llego al borde de su ropa interior, más un impulso de miedo lo inundó y le impidió continuar, se había prometido a sí mismo no volverlo a hacer, no en el estado del rubio, el abrir sus piernas después de un tiempo le corrompió, el secuestrarlo, amordazarlo y abusar de él tristemente le causó satisfacción.

Jamás hubiera pensado que el sufrimiento de quien más amaba le causaría tanto placer, se sintió enfermo la primera vez que se atrevió a lastimarle con tal de satisfacerse, recordaba cómo fue que sostuvo sus piernas tan fuertemente que luego quedaron marcas muy obvias y claras sobre su blanca piel, los gritos de Kise resonaron en sus oídos por días, impidiéndole dormir en ese lapso de tiempo, la segunda vez, una mordaza arreglo las cosas, tiempo después comenzó el chantaje, sí quería comida y agua tenía que obedecerle, más Kise no desistía, su coraje era más fuerte que sus necesidades, y le repetía un hecho que Aomine ya conocía, la policía le buscaba, e investigaciones estaban siendo realizadas. Por esa razón el moreno evitaba la televisión, evitaba el exterior la mayoría del tiempo, para después abandonar esa sociedad por completo, debía cuidar su preciada posesión como un halcón vería a su presa, porque el rubio no era más que eso, una presa… una de la cual Aomine estaba enamorado.

Su mente regreso al presente, en la misma posición en la que momentos antes había dudado, meditó por un segundo el continuar, y selló su decisión con otro forzado beso ahora más relajado, deslizó la ropa que quedaba del chico, para luego retirar la suya también, delicadamente colocó sus manos entre sus muslos para separar sus piernas con firmeza, levantándolas sobre sus hombros de forma brusca, sin pensar que eso le lastimaría, abrió más sus piernas para facilitar su entrada y luego, cruelmente y sin preparación alguna, simplemente entró en él.

Esperó algunos momentos para que los movimientos de su cadera fueran correspondidos, pero lo que realizaba no era amor y sus acciones jamás serían perdonadas, terminó dentro de él y luego soltó sus piernas para cubrirlo con un abrazo lleno de calor. Pero Kise no le correspondió, y Aomine sabía que no era solamente porque sus brazos habían sido atados, sino porque su aliento de vida le había sido arrebatado también.

Pensó de nuevo lo que había sucedido, memorias torturándole ante cada recuerdo, el movimiento de sus manos sobre el cuello de su amado, sus últimas suplicas haciendo que el aire escapase más rápido, palabras que le pedían que se detuviera y repetían mucho que le dolía, no sólo físicamente, sino también sufría por haber descubierto lo que verdaderamente era el moreno, pero de pronto sus peticiones simplemente se esfumaron, al igual que todo lo que el rubio en algún momento fue, más Aomine no lo aceptó, le agitó de los hombros hasta el cansancio, gritó su nombre pidiendo perdón hasta que su garganta se seco y su boca le impidió articular palabras. El dolor lo dominó y eso lo sumió en la desesperación, después se quebró y eso lo llevó a la locura.

Su infinito se volvió el triste estado de sopor del rubio, la muerte de Kise se volvió su vida, y sus deformados sentimientos le impidieron alejarse de él, le permitieron abusar del chico aún de una peor forma de lo que le pudo haber hecho antes, aún si fuera un cuerpo frío que ahora se comenzaba a poner tieso, aún sí en días después su cuarto terminará apestando a decadencia y la piel de su amor se pudriera al igual que un ramo de rosas sin agua, él había decidido acompañarle por siempre, ni la muerte les separaría, lo acompañaría a dónde él estuviera…

_''Tierno, inerte, el mejor fruto que pudo haberle ofrecido el árbol de la muerte''_

Porque él…

_''Sincera y bella pareja forman buitre y carroña entre moscas y esperma''_

Lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

...

Levantó el arma contra su cabeza cuando escuchó a la policía tocar a su puerta.

* * *

Y sí llegaron hasta el final no tengo nada más que ofrecerles aparte de un gran agradecimiento y abrazo virtual por leer estas ideas locas mías, pueden poner sus quejas y cartas de odio por lo mucho que deformé a los personajes en un review que agradeceré como no tienen idea. las últimas dos frases son justamente de la canción que me inspiro a hacer esto, aunque al inicio no era AoKise, ahora me da gusto que lo fuera.

Me dedicaré a escribir cosas felices desde ahora [Mentira~~~ me encanta matar a Kise ^^]

Los quiero gentecita~~


End file.
